ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
A Fiery Battle To The Death
Charge! Punch! Kick! Jourin and Rakuyou stared at each other, while Jourin was in a fighting stance and Rakuyou casually looked at her "Say, don't you have anything better to wear? These pajamas make you stand out quite a bit" Rakuyou pointed out, acting rather casually about the situation "Up yours, you goddamn mutt. Now come at me!" Jourin says, in a raged tone. Rakuyou grinned widely and charged at her with his body ignited in flames "BURN!" Rakuyou shouted as Jourin clenched her first, as it ignited in flames "Show me how a hound cries like a little bitch" Jourin said. The two clashed, Jourin punching Rakuyou's head as Rakuyou continued to charge forward, as the two sturggled to push one another back "Well? Can you hold up long enough?!" Rakuyou mockingly asked Jourin as he slightly began to push her fist back "Up yours! Mutt!" Jourin said, as she stepped away, making Rakuyou crash into the wall behind her. Rakuyou turned around, looking at Jourin "Oh you little...." He said as he charged once more towards her, this time with a bigger flame than before. Jourin prepared to punch him once more, this time with both her fists ignited in flames. "You're just a fox going up against a hound! I'm meant to hunt you!" Rakuyou shouted as he got closer to Jourin "I'm not fox at the moment. I'm a cat! Even though that doesn't help me in my case at all....." Jourin said, feeling rather dumb. The two clashed once more, this time breaking the floor under them, making them fall down to the lower floors, as Rakuyou was the one above Jourin as they fell, breaking through each floor. As they fell, Hitomi stood up, with her leg hurt from when Roger stabbed her. She turned and saw Roger laying on the ground due to the numbness with one missing eye, as he was losing more blood "This is what happens when...you don't cooperate as asked" Hitomi said, walking to a table and then bandaging her wound with the bandages on the table. "What do you want with Yuuri?" Roger asked Hitomi, Hitomi looked at him, rather surprised he asked her a question after trying to kill her with an axe "Nothing major, just the usual study of unexplained and undiscovered things in the world" Hitomi replied in a casual tone "But...aren't doctors supposed to heal people? Not study new discoveries?" Roger asked again. Hitomi sighed as she walked towards him "You have no idea what I'm trying to do, and I doubt you'll even care to begin with" She replied, suddenly, an explosion occured from the walls on the lower floors of the hospital, as Jourin and Rakuyou were outside in the rain. Taking The Fight Outside Jourin's sleeves were burned off, she was panting for air but took a stance similar to a boxer, as Rakuyou came out of the large hole on the wall, grinning widely "Tell me, lil' ol' Joe, why do you think you can beat me even though you've always lost against me in the old days, eh?" Rakuyou asked Jourin. Jourin charged at Rakuyou, sending a barrage of punches at him, as he dodged them, and avoid them, until Jourin managed to grab him by his scarf and pull him towards her, grabbing him by the neck "Because, that was 10 years ago, that amount of time is enough to get strong enough, to wipe the floor with your ugly mug!" Jourin said, grabbing Rakuyou's head as she pummeled it to the muddy ground, and stepped on his head, planting his head deeper in "This time, the tree will be a dumbasss one!" She shouted. Rakuyou then ignited his body in large scorching flames, yet Jourin remained in her spot, stepping on Rakuyou's head, with her body also igniting in one large fireball. The intensity of the heat was so great, the rain around them became vaporized before even reaching them. Rakuyou began to attempt and stand up again, as Jourin's foot was on his head "C'mon, mutt, you were talking so high and mighty before. Make it more satisfying for me" Jourin taunted Rakuyou, removing her foot as Rakuyou stood up instantly. From the distance, people who lived on a high floor of a building could see the two fireballs but not Jourin and Rakuyou, someone was bound to call the firemen....in due time. Rakuyou cracked his neck as he charged at Jourin, Jourin herself began to charge at Rakuyou, as the to clashed in a fist fight, clashing with their fists and punching each other in the face, in the end they both headbutted one another, trying to push each other back. The two fireballs they created merged into one large fireball that began to burn the trees despite it rainning. Suddenly, Jourin grabbed Rakuyou's head with both her hands as she said "I'll break you and your face!" Jourin opens her mouth while grinning, releasing a gigantic burst of burning flames, burning a large portion of the trees in the park, despite the rain. Letting go of Rakuyou, making him get sent away by the flames "Burn, bitch, burn" Jourin said, though she knew this wasn't enough to Rakuyou, who also utilized fire as his element. Rakuyou stood back up, glaring at Jourin, yet still grinning "Thaaat's right, you've grown stronger indeed, or is it just because I underustimated you that I'm losing?" Rakuyou said, as he whiped the blood from his mouth. Jourin charged at him again, punching him in the face once with her right hand, then punching him with her left hand, then repeating the process again and again, until she kicked his stomach, but grabbed his head before he could be sent flying, throwing him back into the hospital. "SUCK IT!" Jourin shouted as if she has already won, despite not, but was obviously overjoyed. A growling voice was heard from within the hole in the hospital's walls, Hitomi heard it, and sighed "We're gonna be found out at this rate. Dammit, Rakuyou, you moron" She said. Out of the wall's hole, two fiery eyes were visible, Jourin's eyes widened, she knew what that was. Rakuyou, in the form of a large, hound form, however, the entirety of his body was covered in violent, scorching flames, with only his mouth, teeth and claws being visible. Rakuyou's roar was heard from the city, as people began to panic, thinking there was a monster, as they began to call the police. Rakuyou began to walk towards Jourin, his feet burned the ground, the grass burned to nothing, the muddy dirty hardened, and the rain around him was evaporating as it closed near him. The sheer intensity of his heat the trees not even close to him burn. Hitomi stared down at this flaming beast, while her clothes and hair were slowly being affected by the heat and burning, she turned away, walking towards Roger "You should take care of your demon contract a little better next time" She said in a solemn tone. Beast of Hell Jourin appeared frightened by this beast, by Rakuyou, she stepped back every time it got closer, she was obviously deeply scared of Rakuyou true form. Her face was covered in fear, as a mocking laughter was heard from Rakuyou "As always, you're too scared to even move. How pitiful" Rakuyou said "You knew I had this form, yet you so foolishly attacked me, I should kill you, right here, right now". Jourin took a deep breath and kept her boxing stance "I...I won't run" With a frightened tone, Jourin kept her posture, yet was still trembling "This time, I'll break you. So, come at me....bro". Rakuyou laughed out loud, his laughter was no better than his roar, sounding demonic and wicked "Fine then! You said you're a cat now! So, it is only logical that I bite your neck open without the need to try!". Rakuyou charged towards Jourin. Jourin gritted her teeth, clenched her fist "I'll break your face!" Jourin shouted in rage, Hitomi suddenly turned in shock after hearing Jourin, as Rakuyou jumped at her, she delivered a powerful punch. Jourin punched Rakuyou's lower jaw, breaking some of his teeth and sending him flying upwards she run under him, and grabbed his tail as she pummeled him to the ground on his back, Jourin then jumped back a few feet away. As Rakuyou stood up, he immediately ran towards Jourin again, roaring in anger. "Gimme yer best shot!" Jourin shouted, as she grabbed Rakuyou by his large jaws, keeping them open, as he fired a large burst of scorching flames from his mouth at her, burning her pajama, yet Jourin lifted Rakuyou's large body, much to his surprise, and began to repeatedly pummel him to the sides of the ground, left and right. She let go of him in the middle of pummeling him, making him crash into some burning trees "You darn kitty cat!" Rakuyou shouted, charging towards Jourin while breaking the trees in his way. Jourin, with her chest and from her waist under still being covered by what remains of her pajama that was burned. Jourin ignited her fist in flames as Rakuyou came closer "Using fire on a creature whose body is essentially composed of it is outright ridiculous! It is just like a gust of wind! It doesn't harm you but can have some force on you!" Rakuyou shouted, getting closer to Jourin. Jourin grinned widely, as nine flaming tails were visible behind her "A hound hunts a fox, but that doesn't mean a fox can't fight back!" Jourin declared as she clashed with Rakuyou. As a sudden burst of flames erupted, Rakuyou was trying to push back a creature of equal size as him, it was a large nine tailed fox, Jourin's true form, it appeared like any other fox, but with nine tails, as flames burning from her body. Jourin grinned widely, revealing her white teeth "Didn't see that one coming did'ja?" Jourin mockingly asked Rakuyou, who was shocked. As a large fox, Jourin jumped high, making Rakuyou rush forward, yet he stopped looking up, as Jourin fell on him with her mouth wide open, with her fangs exposed. As she hit him, a dust cloud emerged. The rain stopped falling, the area was dry though. Jourin stood up, in her human form, with Rakuyou coughing blood and on the ground "So...you can transform now...how...delightful" He said, before fainting. Jourin stared at him Rakuyou, then grabbed him by his head and threw him to the top floor where Hitomi was, jumping in as well. She glared at Hitomi outraged "I'm back, bitch". Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Bellua Category:Storylines